


Fukushu no Aji (The taste of revenge)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Revenge, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Yuri and him had knocked on his door, after all, he knew they weren’t going to get him on board just like that. They knew he wouldn’t have trusted them, that they were likely the last two people on earth he would’ve wanted to see.But they had relied on the concept that, in the end, one never refuses some down-and-dirty sex.





	Fukushu no Aji (The taste of revenge)

Kei looked at Hikaru, lascivious.

He had took off his clothes, letting them fall on the floor, before climbing on the bed next to Chinen.

The blond kept staring confused at them, frozen on the doorstep, without knowing exactly what to do.

And Inoo knew it wasn’t going to be so easy, and he was more than willing to lead him down the right path.

When Yuri and him had knocked on his door, after all, he knew they weren’t going to get him on board just like that. They knew he wouldn’t have trusted them, that they were likely the last two people on earth he would’ve wanted to see.

But they had relied on the concept that, in the end, one never refuses some down-and-dirty sex.

And with that idea in mind Yaotome had let them in, and hadn’t had time to ask them anything before they had ended up exactly like that.

Kei brought an arm around Chinen’s waist, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together, hard, opening them and playing with his tongue inside the younger’s mouth; Yuri let him do, without taking much initiative.

Kei felt like laughing, but he knew he would’ve had to wait. The idea of being in this with Yuri didn’t sit right with him either, but he wasn’t going to make a fuss out of it.

It served the purpose.

Without wasting time, he ran his hand along the other’s leg, going up toward his briefs and caressing his cock over the fabric.

He heard Chinen whimper a little in the kiss, and a not much different sound coming from where Hikaru was still staring at them.

Still smiling against the younger’s lips, he took off the last piece of clothing left on him, and pushed on his shoulder to have him with his back against the mattress.

He went down with his mouth on his chest, licking a nipple and chuckling, before going lower and running his tongue on his cock, slowly at first, then wrapping his mouth around it.

He closed his eyes when he saw Yuri do the same, so he realized that Hikaru was next to him just when he felt the mattress shift.

He smiled, as much as he could with his mouth still around Chinen, and moved his legs toward him, alluring.

Yaotome, hesitating, got closer and started slowly kissing his back, biting it, licking it, while his hands started teasing both his cock and his opening.

Kei moaned when he felt the first finger slip inside, and rushed to do the same with Chinen, his mouth sucking harder, amusing himself hearing him moan, despite everything.

Not Hikaru nor Kei bothered to take too long with preparations; Kei felt from Hikaru’s fast movements that he wasn’t going to be patient, and that he wasn’t willing to treat him with more consideration than strictly necessary.

He knelt, moving to look at the other two and shifting to the empty side of the bed, laying down and gazing eloquently at them.

Chinen raised an eyebrow toward the eldest, as to say he didn’t really agree with what he had in mind, but Kei just shrugged.

“Come on Chii-chan, don’t be a pain.” he told him, opening his legs enough to stay inside the safe zone between tempting and obscene.

“Yes, Chii-chan.” Hikaru added, mocking Kei. “Don’t be a pain.” he said, getting closer and taking his hips, moving him toward the other boy.

And so Yuri seemed to cave; he crawled on top of Kei, settling between his legs while Yaotome got behind him, looking so smug that he let show clearly that what he wanted wasn’t so much sex, but to humiliate him.

Inoo kept eye contact with Chinen, as to dissuade him from doing anything rush.

He brought his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his hips, feeling his cock against his entrance and letting go to a pained moan when the younger thrusted inside without a warning.

“Don’t worry, Kei-chan.” Hikaru murmured, brushing a finger on Yuri’s leg. “You’ll get your fair revenge.” he said, then thrusted into Chinen with just as much brutality, while the youngest made a chocked sound and leant over to bite the shoulder of the boy under him.

Then he turned to glare at Hikaru, but in response the other started moving inside him, and then Yuri realized that he would’ve gotten nothing from complaining.

He let the blond dictate the pace, and moved inside Kei with the same rhythm, trying to keep a certain synchronicity, trying not to think about where he was and what he was doing.

Kei looked amused, chuckling from time to time among the moans, as if oblivious of the thrusts inside of him getting harder.

He had a high tolerance for pain and, most importantly, he was starting to like that game.

He felt Chinen getting close, so he started moving under him to tease him even more, offering him more stimulation than he was already getting, to have him come soon.

He grabbed his hips, on top of Hikaru’s hands, scratching and holding them close to him, forcing him to push in deeper while Hikaru did the same behind him.

And he achieved his goal: a few more thrusts, and Yuri came inside of him with a loud groan, while both Kei and Hikaru slowed down, giving him time to recover.

When the youngest finally opened his eyes again, he threw a complicit glance to Inoo, before pulling out of him, feeling Hikaru doing the same.

Then he went on the other side of the bed, staring at them, while Kei looked at Hikaru as if he was a delicious treat, kneeling on the bed and straddling him, letting the other get inside of him with a harsh thrust.

Yaotome bit his lip at that new feeling of sudden heat, but he didn’t waste any time.

He pushed into Kei just like he had done with Yuri, harder even, more brutal, as to show him that he wanted to humiliate him too, to hurt him if he could.

But Kei didn’t care.

He moved expertly on top of Hikaru, and saw on his face how he was already losing control, how lucidity had disappeared to make room for the desire to come inside of him.

He glimpsed quickly at Chinen, nodding briefly, and leant over Hikaru, kissing and licking his neck, biting it, then started stroking his own cock in the attempt of coming first, which actually happened.

It took him a few seconds to recovered, helped by the younger’s thrusts inside his body, realizing how far gone he was.

And he was ready to make his move.

When he felt him coming inside of him, he brought his hands to his throat, pushing his dead weight against it.

Hikaru opened his eyes wide.

And he understood, as he understood it was too late.

Yuri leant over him, while his face turned cyanotic.

“We’re going to get our revenge too, don’t worry Hikka.” he whispered in his ear, while the elder was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

Kei stayed on top of him until he was sure it was done, and when Hikaru was finally dead he got up quickly, as if the whole situation disgusted him.

He started getting dressed slowly while Chinen stared at him, still sitting on the bed.

“Knocked out of the park, I’d say.” he commented, grimacing, and couldn’t help but look at Hikaru’s lifeless body.

Kei turned to look at him, shrugging.

“We could’ve done this a thousand ways. But this way we mixed business with pleasure, right?” he said, an artificial smile on his face.

“We’ve got two very different ideas about pleasure, Kei.” the other replied, then started getting dressed as well.

Inoo chuckled, taking a few steps toward him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Perhaps. But the fact stays, sex is still a nice distracting factor. Isn’t it?”


End file.
